


Vancouver

by illshowyoulater



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, xfiles2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illshowyoulater/pseuds/illshowyoulater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We agreed to keep it professional on set.” Her voice was calm, swift, and purposefully non-accusatory. It didn’t matter how careful she was. The reminder did not sit well with him. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but we’re not on set.”</p><p>David and Gillian return to Vancouver to shoot season ten of The X-Files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you. Inspired by all the reboot talk. 
> 
> This may be a multi-chapter fic. For now it is a one shot.
> 
> For more David and Gillian (those epic trolls) visit us here: http://ill-show-you-later.tumblr.com/

The tips of his fingers gently danced up and down her naked spine until she squirmed under his touch. A low giggle rumbled deep in her throat and then erupted from her lips. It made the edges of his mouth curl up into a happy smile. Strands of her newly colored fiery hair cascaded down her back. It sparked tiny memories buried deep against the edges of his brain. He held the long pieces between his fingers and twirled them around and around mindlessly. “What time is it?” Her groggy question was barely audible. He moved from her just long enough to check the time on his phone. With a groan, he returned to the warm heat that was radiating off of her bare skin. “A little after midnight.” The words tumbled them into a thick silence as they both contemplated their meaning.

Slowly she turned around so that her body was facing his. In the darkness her blue eyes searched for his. “It’s getting late. I should go.” Expecting his disappointed groan that followed, she lightly brushed her lips across his and sat up. “I have to be in make-up at 5:00.” His needy hands reached for her shoulders and gently tried to pull her back down. “And?” Resisting his efforts was hard for her, but she managed to do so. Shivering as the blankets fell away from her body, she climbed out of the king bed and searched the floor for her clothing.

“We agreed to keep it professional on set.” Her voice was calm, swift, and purposefully non-accusatory. It didn’t matter how careful she was. The reminder did not sit well with him. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but we’re not on set.” There was just enough light shining through the shades for him to see the annoyed look that she shot him. “Am I wrong?” He sat up quickly and let his back fall against the padded headboard.

“David…it’s our first day.” She pleaded. “I know that.” Came his gruff response. His jaw was already set into a hard line. She didn’t respond right away, instead, she pulled on her black jeggings. Her top half was still uncovered, but too many years had passed to feel self-conscious in front of him. “Then can we just stick to the plan?” David sighed. “Gillian…” She didn’t let him expand on his thoughts. “Please?” Their plan, to keep things as professional as possible while working was a good one. She needed the comfort of knowing that their fairly new relationship wouldn’t crack under the pressure…again. Unable to resist her desperate tone, he easily caved. “Okay.”

In silence he watched as she slid on her t-shirt and then pulled a light sweatshirt over her head. Every part of him was screaming to beg her to stay. However, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Months ago, they had agreed to come back to Vancouver for another season of the show. When her fears had gotten the best of her, he had promised her that they would be okay. It was a promise that he intended to keep. “Wait, let me get dressed and I’ll walk you.” He was greeted with her amused eye roll. “It’s right down the street.” It was no coincidence that their rental houses were so close. They had spent many years in Vancouver maintaining a proper distance. This time around, they wanted the opposite of distance. “Can you just humor me?” She could take care of herself. That wasn’t his concern. David didn’t want to part ways just yet. He wanted to enjoy a couple more minutes of being just them before they had to jump back into Mulder and Scully.

Sensing his mood was taking a turn for the worst, Gillian ended up agreeing. When she made it back to her own rental, she pretended that the house wasn’t too quiet and that the bed wasn’t too cold and that she wasn’t too lonely.


	2. Life on set

With her gaze trained on her phone, Gillian didn’t notice that David was standing in front of her until she barreled into his muscular chest. “Fuck.” Her curse made him laugh. “That’s not exactly the greeting I was hoping for.” His hands moved to her shoulders to keep her steady. “I didn’t see you.” Her tone was full of surprise. David let his eyes travel down her black stylish suit and then back up to meet her eyes. “I see they’ve updated your G-woman attire.” Gillian glanced at her pencil skirt and silk blouse and smirked. “It’s about time.” Then she looked at David’s casual outfit and frowned. “Don’t tell me they’re letting you wear that…” Her disappointment amused him “Oh don’t you worry. I’ve got my G-man suit all laid out, I just have to go talk to Chris first.”

A few crew members walked past them. Gillian didn’t pay any attention, but David automatically released her shoulders and crossed his arms. It was late afternoon, but it was the first time they had seen each other since the night before. They weren’t set to film together until later in the week, which meant their schedules were going to cris-cross for a while. “Do you want to come over later?” She propositioned with a suggestive little smirk. With a tilt of his head he smirked back. “You’re naughty.” Their playful banter continued and instantly lifted their spirits.

Eventually, the conversation turned serious. “I’m going to be here late, I can feel it. I’ll probably just stay at my place.” He watched her features for any sign of what she could be thinking. Unfortunately for him, she wasn’t giving anything away. “Oh, that’s okay.” Hiding her disappointment wasn’t easy, but she managed to do it. David stared at her and suddenly felt bewildered. Their silent communication was failing them. “I’ll just have to take a rain check.” He cracked to lighten the odd mood that had fallen over them. Gillian’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. “I should go.” She told him. “I still have some lines to memorize.” On instinct, David leaned towards her to kiss her. It was a habit that he had grown quite fond of. A loud crash from somewhere on the set shook him back to reality before his lips could meet hers and he pulled away quickly when he remembered where they were. The pair of them weren’t used to feeling so awkward. “Yeah, I should go too.” He finally told her. “Come find me before you leave.” He walked away before she could respond. Shaking her head in confusion, she forgot all about her phone and walked back to her trailer.

 

Three days into filming and the weather was already miserable. The summer rain relentlessly pelted the trailer, making the setting sun disappear completely. Without the lights on, the trailer was dim and foreboding. The atmosphere was the perfect back drop for her horrible mood. Too lazy to change out of her ‘Scully’ clothes, Gillian kicked off her painful heels and sprawled out on the sofa. How many days of her young adult life had she spent like this? Angry. Upset. Hiding in the comfort of her empty trailer? The answer? Too many to count. The script that she was supposed to be memorizing sat abandoned on her lap. And she certainly couldn’t focus on work. Not with David on her mind. The fact that he was affecting her work infuriated her. This was the exact thing that she didn’t want. Tension. Drama. Complications. It was just three days into filming and they had already fallen victim to old habits. She hated herself for it.

The trailer door opened and then gently shut. From her horizontal position she couldn’t see the door. She knew who it was. She would always know. “Why do I get the distinct impression that you’re pissed at me?” David’s casual inflection hid the nature of his true feelings. “Probably because I am.” Her rebuttal was fast and thoughtless and she regretted it instantly. “No, I’m not pissed.” She shook her head in the hopes that it would clear her mind. “I’m upset.” This was the new and improved David and Gillian. Version 2015. They talked. To each other. About things. It was still a foreign concept in many ways. 

“What? Am I not paying you enough attention?” Came his slightly cocky response. He was soaking wet from the rain. His dark rain coat dripped all over the carpeted floor as he walked towards her. David dared her to deny it. He knew what made her twisted mind tick. He had been purposefully distant towards her on set. Earlier in the day she had asked him to have lunch with her, but an interviewer was on set and he thought that it would start trouble if they were seen eating together. Gillian clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in distaste. She opened her mouth to deny his allegations, but the words died on her lips. Embarrassed at the way that he could see right through her, she moved her gaze away from his. With a deep sigh, David peeled off his wet jacket and haphazardly threw it across a chair. When he moved so that he was hovering over her, she sat up so that he could sit down beside her. It was a familiar dance. 

“Do I have to remind you that it was your idea not to socialize on set?” He leaned back against the sofa, but his body remained tense and ready for a fight. Her eyes moved quickly back to his. “I never said that we couldn’t socialize.” David’s frustrated groan filled the trailer. His nervous laugh soon followed. “I’m fucked either way.” His body turned slightly so that he could face her. “If I do what you ask then you get upset. If I don’t do what you ask then you get pissed.” The truth hit her hard, but her stubbornness wouldn’t let her back down. “I said that we couldn’t fuck while working. I never said that we couldn’t share a meal.” Strands of red hair fell onto her face. She wasn’t used to the new shorter length so she violently brushed it out of her eyes. 

He sat watching her for a good long minute before he said anything. Defensively, his long arms moved to cross at his chest. “I don’t know what you want from me, Gillian.” His tone accentuated the broody sadness that had quickly developed inside of him. Would he ever do anything right? Would he ever be good enough? Noticing the storm brewing in his green eyes, the angry lines of her face slowly dissolved. She was well aware of her habit towards self-destruction, but she didn’t like when it hurt the people that she loved. 

Slowly, without taking her eyes off of him, she got up off of the sofa and then sat back down on his lap so that she was facing him. Her soft finger tips smoothed the tense edges around his mouth and eyes. “Maybe we should rethink our agreement.” Her impish grin surprised him and his eyes slightly widened. In a bitter tone he replied, “You mean you should.” Gillian’s eyes were bright and mischievous. “Maybe we can find a way to mix business with pleasure after all.” Her words left him unable to respond. He stared at her in amazement as her grin grew wider. Slowly, and with purpose, she slid down his body. Her nimble fingers worked at the button and zipper of his pants without breaking eye contact. “We’re technically not filming right now.” Before his mind really registered what was happening, she reached into his pants and he jumped slightly. “Jesus.” Pleased at his response, she worked his pants down and he lifted his body up to help her. David stared at her in shock. His mouth hung open in awe. She was crazy. Completely insane. But she was like a drug. He would never get enough of her. As his fingers moved through her hair he wondered if it was too late to get his deposit back on his rental. He was definitely not sleeping alone again. He was sure of it.


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Weeks into Filming

From her vantage point across the sound stage, Gillian could just make out the obnoxious laughter of the guest actress that was working on the episode. Her name was Destiny May, and Gillian hated her. Instead of letting her feelings be known, she passive aggressively avoided her at all costs. She couldn’t afford any ‘on set diva’ rumors to start. Resting in her chair, she waited for the crew to set up the next scene and watched as Destiny and David carried on a conversation without her. Never one to shy away from female attention, David laughed at her jokes and let her obvious attempts at flirting happen. Even though her lips were pursed tightly together and her eyes were slightly narrowed, Gillian wasn’t jealous. Jealousy was reserved for something that she didn’t have. And Gillian had David. She had him all night. All week. All year. He was hers in every sense of the word. She couldn’t help but feel annoyed when Destiny reached up to David’s chest and brushed something away from his suit jacket. Who does she think she is? Her mind questioned.  
   
Someone stood in front of her and blocked her line of sight. She was ready to spit out something not so nice when she noticed that it was an attractive 30 something actor. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m Kent.” Gillian’s eyes were wide with bewilderment. She was thrown off by his presence. To keep the conversation from taking an awkward turn he hurriedly continued, “I play the Sheriff, remember? We met this morning?” She absolutely did not remember, but she smiled and pretended to. While he talked about how amazing she was and gushed over her projects, Gillian’s eyes roamed over his muscular arms and chest. An evil thought crept into her mind. Suddenly, she was more than willing to chat with the attractive man. With a mischievous smirk, she stood up and turned her body so that she could be seen.

*

“Do you have any plans to write another book?” David didn’t see the harm in letting the actress flirt with him so he made no move to stop her. Before he could respond, a melodic girly laugh filled the sound stage. He knew it well. Completely distracted, he ignored Destiny as his eyes scanned the room until they landed on Gillian. She was facing him, but her attention was on the actor standing beside her. He gave the pair a long hard look and then turned back to Destiny. Hiding his discontent, he tried to continue his conversation. A couple of minutes passed by, but then her laughter distracted him again. This time, when he looked over, he noticed that the actor had playfully lifted Gillian into the air and then put her back down. Giggles erupted out of her. “Are you okay?” Destiny tried to get his attention back on her. She tried everything, but it was impossible. Without so much as a glance in her direction he walked away.

*

Gillian saw David stalking towards her but she pretended like she didn’t. Kent moved in closer to her and she smirked. “Can I talk to you?” David ground out. His right hand went right to her back. Feigning surprise, her voice was higher than usual, Can it wait? I’m talking to Kent.” She motioned towards the actor, and David sized him up before focusing on her. “No, it’s can’t.” Gently, but with force, his arm went completely around her and he led her away. Once they were in the safety of a private corner, he let his arm drop. “What the hell are you doing?” Gillian crossed her arms and pursed her lips. “What the hell are you doing?” David shook his head in disbelief. “Trying to figure out why you’re over here flirting with wonder boy.” He glanced towards Kent. Gillian followed his gaze and rolled her eyes when she saw that Kent was already talking to Destiny. “I should ask you the same thing.” 

Deep lines formed across David’s forehead. “What? You mean Destiny?” Reading her features he saw mischief in her eyes and raised his eye brow suspiciously. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Her lips curled up into an impish smirk. “Maybe.” He felt mixed emotions at the knowledge that he had been played, but his eyes showed nothing but amusement. “Are you jealous?” He teased in a dry tone. Her response was instantaneous. “Are you?” His green eyes stared into hers for a long time as they silently felt each other out. “No.” He finally insisted. David took a quick glance around. No one was paying attention to them. Only a few crew members were around and Destiny and Kent had suddenly disappeared. Quickly he moved close to her and planted a sloppy kiss across her lips. When he stepped back, she stared up at him with a wistful grin. “I’m not either.” Gillian told him before she pulled his head towards her and attached his lips with her own.


	4. Public Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On set interviews and public relations

They hated to waste what little free time they had on mindless interviews, but the network was insistent, so one Tuesday morning David and Gillian did as they were told and sat down with Rolling Stone Magazine. Most of the questions were unoriginal and boring. They answered them effortlessly without putting much thought into them. Towards the end of the interview, the reporter, whose name was Jen, got a bit cheekier. “So, you’re both single now, is that correct?” The question shouldn’t have caught them off guard, but it did. Gillian’s eyes darkened slightly and then widened when David spoke. “Actually no.” His tone was light and filled with amusement. “I’m not. My girlfriend would kick my ass if she heard me tell another woman that I was single.” He chuckled and Jen’s face fell. Not entirely sure if he was kidding her not, she opened her mouth to respond, but Gillian spoke before she could. “That’s actually true. She would kick your ass.” She met his eyes for the briefest of seconds before focusing on the interviewer. She couldn’t keep her hands still as David continued, “That’s just what we like to tell people, that we’re single.” David’s body language was oddly calm, while her’s showed nothing but nervousness.  
   
Gillian let out a fake giggle. “Don’t mind him, he’s been working since 4am, he’s delirious.” David poked her shoulder with his finger. “That’s not why I’m delirious.” Her smile crept slowly up her face until it reached her ears. “Oh, shut up.” She teased. Jen watched the scene play out in front of her with a bewildered expression. The Network had a publicist sitting in on the interview. Jen glanced back at her only to find that the young woman wasn’t even paying attention. Turning back to the pair, she cleared her throat. “So I take it this is all off of the record?” They both turned to face her at the same time. Suddenly, she felt intimidated having both of their intense gazes upon her. “Yes.” Came Gillian’s curt response. But David’s was anything but curt. “No, actually, it should be on the record.”  
   
“David!” Gillian’s eyes were so wide that they almost reached her eye brows. “Do you really want to say that?” He shrugged in response. “I do.” Feeling like she was invading on a private moment, Jen turned off her tape recorder and stood up. “Okay, time’s almost up anyway.” Gillian’s arms were crossed and the look that she was shooting her could cut glass. “Um…I have to send this to your people anyway. They can make changes before it goes to print.” David stood up. “Thanks, but it won’t be changed.” He shook her hand and told her goodbye while Gillian sat fuming in her chair.  
 

When Jen walked away with the publicist Gillian stood up and pursed her lips. “What?” Asked David. He knew what she was going to say before she even said it and held up his hand. “I’m tired of saying that I’m single.” They were secluded in an empty conference room. No one was around but she kept her voice low anyway. “We said that we would wait until after we’d wrapped.” David crossed his arms defensively. “Fuck the rules. I’m tired of it.” Gillian let out a frustrated groan. “It was your rule!” She was getting angry but he was remarkably calm. For the first time in a long time things just felt right. He wasn’t worried what people thought. He wasn’t concerned about the press. It was just him and her and their work. “Don’t you ever just get tired of the lies?” His question was low and held just a hint of desperation that made the anger drain right out of her. “Of course I do.” David sighed. “Then why are we doing it?” Gillian’s eyes were weary and watery and extremely blue. He couldn’t stop staring at them. She didn’t have an answer to give him. They were so used to keeping a tight lid on their private life. Anything else seemed like a huge mistake. A crisp voice came over the intercom and they both looked to the wall as an assistant told them that they were needed on set. They looked at each other with questioning eyes and then Gillian held out her hand. “Want to hold my hand?” She teased. Excited, he took her hand in his and let her lead him out of the room.


	5. Tension and Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were fighting over everything and nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Vancouver was always meant to be short little snippets of filming. We are so very thankful for all of you who read this and especially those who took a moment to comment. We appreciate it. :) 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> ES and RM

They were fighting over everything and nothing. It was only a matter of time before the long hours and tense working conditions took their toll. Locked in her trailer, they were well aware that everyone outside could hear their screaming match. They didn’t care. Both came equipped with fierce, stubborn tempers that bounced off of each other and made things worse. It was impossible to know how the current argument even began. “Fuck this!” David snapped. He felt like a trapped animal as he paced around the small confines of the metal trailer. “I’m done.” Refusing to let him walk away, Gillian stormed towards him and pointed a finger in his direction. “Don’t bother coming over tonight.” 

At her words, David’s jaw tightened. Turning to face her, he shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, believe me, I won’t.” The door was thrown open and he left the trailer without saying anything else. Anger propelled him towards his own trailer. He ignored everyone and everything around him as he locked himself inside.

There was a chill in the July air that rattled her bones. She couldn't get warm no matter how many covers she piled on top of herself. Not much of TV watcher, she lay in complete silence and watched the minutes tick by on the digital clock. Her phone was clutched in her right hand. His phone number was displayed on the screen but each time she pressed the button to send, she quickly ended the call. Calling David was hard. Admitting defeat was hard. Apologizing...was even harder. One month shy of her 47th birthday and she still couldn’t grasp the concept. The clock changed so that the numbers read 1:00. With a disgruntled groan, she sat up. Swallowing her pride was the only thing to do. She knew it. Resigning to her fate, she pressed send and waited as the call went through. 

The phone rang and rang in her ear. Fucker isn’t going to answer now. Snapped her mind. Just when she was about to give up, David’s voice came through and she knew that he purposefully waited to answer. Gillian cleared her throat. “Did I wake you?” His response was a gruff, low sound. “No.” They weren’t going to make it easy on each other. Easy had never been their way. She didn’t really know what she wanted to say. But she did know that she wasn’t going to be able to sleep unless they spoke. There was silence for far too long. Finally, Gillian whispered, “Can I come over?” She couldn’t ask him to come to her. She was above groveling and pleading. He didn’t respond right away and her stomach twisted in disappointment. Eventually he chuckled. “Woman, get your ass over here. I’ve been waiting for you to come to your senses.” Despite herself, his dry teasing humor made her smile. “I’ll be right there.”


End file.
